


Instinct

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Character Analysis, Character Study, Drabble, FIVE IS THE BEST, Five is the best boy 2k19, Gen, HES NEEDS MORE CONTENT, Hey I lOVE FIVE SO MUCH, ahhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: A small introspective conversation between Klaus and Five





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t going to publish this but what the heck ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ might as well. I haven’t even seen the whole thing yet only a few episodes T-T 
> 
> Anyway. I just love Five so much ;-;

"Well," scoffed Five, disgust thick in his voice, "This is absolute shit."

Klaus giggled and looked down at him, "You were one of those foul mouthed old farts weren’t you?"

Five wrinkled his nose glaring up at his brother, as if to say 'really? Now?' Klaus shrugged in response.

Five kicked the ground, form flickering blue and white before solidifying again. He still couldn’t jump. Klaus rolled his eyes, kicking back on the bed, "I think you’re gonna have to get used to being behind bars, Five boyyo."

Five scoffed, "What like you?"

Klaus wrinkled his nose as Five leapt up, the metal cuffs jingling around his bony wrists, "The most insulting thing about this is that they didn’t even put me in for something believable!"

Klaus snickered, thinking of the previous night, "I don’t know." He snickered, "We _were_ pretty drunk and disorderly."

Five huffed, pressing his forehead against the bars, wincing against his hangover, "Do you know how many people I've killed without getting caught?"

Klaus let his arms float through the air, fingers wiggling, voice taking on a grandiose tone, "Yes we all know you’ve done things we couldn’t _possibly_ imagine. You’ve told us..." he counted on his fingers, frowned and then sighed dramatically, giving up, "About a thousand times. We're aware. You’re dangerous." He wiggled his eyebrows, "Not that we didn’t know that already."

Five's brows furrowed as he glared at his brother, "And yet you all keep underestimating me."

Klaus laughed, "When?" 

Five stomped his foot childishly, "Every time something bad happens you push me out of the way! I can take care of myself. I’m completely capable and yet you all insist on 'protecting' me." 

Klaus laughed again, letting his head hang over the front of the bed to peer at the unamused Five upside down, "Five. You disappeared when you were what- thirteen? You were gone. And then you came back. And you were still thirteen."

"I’m _fifty_ - _eight-!_ ”

Klaus snorted, "Like it matters? You look like a memory... Like a kid, Five."

Five opened his mouth, but Klaus interrupted him as he sat up too fast, swaying in his seat, "If there’s one thing I’ve learned from communing with the dead or whatever, its that the human subconscious is a- what- a fickle thing."

He raised an eyebrow as Five frowned at him, "Five. We know you’re capable, or whatever," he wrinkled his nose petulantly and seemed distracted by something on his coat before remembering that he was in the middle of a conversation and continuing his thought, "but no one wants to lose you again." 

Five's jaw twitched stubbornly, teeth clenched. Then with a quick jerk and a flash he was gone. The handcuffs around his wrists, which had been put on when he landed a drunken yet still forceful punch to the arresting officer's now broken nose, clattered to the ground with his sudden disappearance.

Klaus sighed and then kicked back again, putting his hands behind his head. Might as well rest up until morning. His eyes popped back open at the sound of a click behind him. He whirled around and he gaped at the open cell door, the key hanging on the lock.

Five was nowhere to be found.

Klaus hopped up, gave the keys a friendly little twirl and bowed to the empty room before he made a hasty escape, "Pleasure doing business with you." 

When he ran into Five back home, leaning into a chair with a glass in hand and disapproving glare in place, the boy barely gave him more than a cursory glance.

Klaus give a small salute to his 'little' brother as he walked past, still sopping wet from the rain, completely missing the twitch of an answering smile on Five's crooked lips.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is hereeeeee: https://socialanxietyandotherthings.tumblr.com


End file.
